


Инцестный разгул

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: «А я и не знал, что ты такой извращенец. Инцест, отото?» — «Ты даже не представляешь, каким извращенцем я могу быть, аники».





	Инцестный разгул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incestrious Debauchery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467012) by Reshnal. 



> В данной работе у Саске тёмно-синие глаза, у Итачи — тёмно-зелёные. Просто автору так захотелось.

Итачи Учиха отличался высоким интеллектом, и у него был план. Этот план включал в себя одну из тех вещей, от которых он получал удовольствие тогда, когда ещё жил со своей семьёй.  
  
Подтрунивание над своим Отото. Он просто обожал то, как братик вечно дулся, когда Итачи в очередной раз тыкал его в лоб или просто морочил ему голову. Откуда родился этот план, одна только ками и знала. Согласно замыслу предполагалось на сей раз зайти в их маленькой игре чуть дальше, чем просто расстроить Саске. Хотелось увидеть, как братишка станет умолять и плакать.  
  
Это было идеально. Увлечь Саске подальше от команды Хэби и поиздеваться над ним. Вот только что-то между "увлечь его подальше" и "поиздеваться над ним" пошло не так. Саске сумел перехитрить его, за что Итачи мог винить только себя. Он недооценил силу своего младшего брата и теперь поплатится за это.  
  
— Ты здорово подрос, — его глубокий голос омывал Саске, который затягивал на брате верёвки. Младший брат привязал ему руки к бокам вокруг дерева. Торс у Итачи был свободен, однако он не сумел бы сложить даже полупечати. Итачи не сдержался от усмешки.  
  
Саске глядел на него оттуда, где сидел, своими дымчатыми сине-серыми глазами. Итачи чуть шевельнул ступнёй, чтобы бросить взгляд скучающих багрово-чёрных глаз на тёмно-фиолетовый лак на ногтях пальцев своих ног.  
  
— В самом деле? — спросил Саске с ухмылкой в глубоком теноре. Затем наступило молчание. Саске, сидевший на скале в нескольких футах от брата, был одет в белую юкату и чёрные штаны хакама, что носил, пока был у Орочимару. Меч его лежал рядом на той же скале.   
  
Итачи, привязанный к пню дерева, сидел задом на твёрдой земле и упирался спиной под плащом в древесную кору.   
  
— Что же мне с тобой делать, аники? — вопросил Саске, глядя на брата со странным блеском в грозовых синих глазах. Итачи изучающе глядел на брата в ответ, между тем как в глазах у него лениво вращался Шаринган.  
  
— Надо думать, ты попытаешься меня убить. Всё же я убил целый клан, — при этих его словах ухмылка Саске стремительно померкла, уступив место мрачности.  
  
— Смерть, мой дорогой аники, слишком хороша для тебя, — почти что выплюнул младший ворон, рокоча от ярости. Тем не менее он быстро успокоился, и губы его рассекла жуткая широкая улыбка. — О нет, лучше я тебя трахну. Что скажешь, аники? Мой толстый твёрдый член, скользящий в твоей идеальной маленькой заднице?  
  
От слов брата Итачи начал терять спокойствие, однако не выказал этого. Трахнуть себя он ни за что не дал бы, но в то же время любопытно было посмотреть, как далеко зайдёт отото.  
  
Саске был так похож на него внешне, но так отличался. От детской пухлости не осталось почти ни следа, и Саске теперь был с Итачи одного роста или, может, с разницей буквально в дюйм. Имел гибкое точёное тело с мускулами, скрытыми под бледной кожей.  
  
Шаринганы отследили то, с какой неискоренимой грацией его маленький брат прошествовал к нему. Когда скулу огладили холодные мозолистые пальцы, Итачи резко встретился с братом глазами. Саске усмехнулся, когда отогнул на Итачи плащ и располосовал кунаем его сетчатую футболку. Те же самые мозолистые пальцы проиграли с цепочкой у Итачи на шее, отвлекая его от половинных печатей, которые тем временем складывал его младший брат.  
  
— Сас-… — внутри расцвела боль, и Итачи ощутил, как обрезается чакра. — Чёрт! — это был не вскрик, а всего лишь приглушённое проклятие, но и его оказалось достаточно, чтобы Саске зло улыбнулся. Итачи открыл глаза, смаргивая вызванное техникой искажение, и Саске уставился прямо в их насыщенные тёмно-изумрудные глубины.  
  
— Так-то лучше.  
  
Будь Итачи любым другим человеком, он бы выругался на своего младшего брата, однако он был Учихой и потому только смотрел, пока гнев нарастал на дне его тёмно-зелёных глаз.  
  
Саске оседлал бёдра брата и обвил руками его шею.  
  
— Что же делать, что же делать, — приговаривал он, лениво глядя старшему брату в глаза. Недобрая улыбка Саске вернулась, а потом он без предупреждения притёрся к Итачи бёдрами. Глаза старшего увеличивались по мере осознания того, насколько возбуждён его брат.  
  
Но Итачи взял себя в руки быстрее, чем потерял контроль, и усмехнулся младшему брату.  
  
— А что, Саске, я и не знал, что ты такой извращенец. Инцест, отото?  
  
Саске лишь послал брату ответную усмешку.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, каким извращенцем я могу быть, аники.  
  
Итачи ощутил, как позвоночник прострелило дрожью до самой промежности. В мгновение ока он прочувствовал абсолютно всё. Почувствовал мускусный запах брата с нотками хвои и озона, услышал его дыхание и ощутил жёсткую древесину и верёвки, впивающиеся в плоть. Саске наклонился вперёд, его мягкие, как перо, губы задели чувствительное ухо Итачи.  
  
— Тебе ведь нравится, нэ, аники? — на окончании предложения Саске сделал ещё одно движение бёдрами. Старший Учиха прикусил губу, чтобы подавить стон. — Ты можешь этого и не хотеть, старший брат.  
  
Поднятая изящная полночно-чёрная бровь стала безмолвным вопросом на утверждение Саске.  
  
— Потому что я не смогу тебя поцеловать, если будешь закусывать губы, — и губы Саске мгновенно оказались на губах Итачи, и в этот раз Итачи даже не попытался сдержать прокатившийся по горлу стон, когда показался язык Саске, чтобы поиграть с его языком. Саске просто опьянел от вкуса брата. Тот был сладок, как если бы Итачи поел данго перед тем, как его отыскать.  
  
Саске знал, что Итачи не дал бы себя найти, если бы не захотел. Просто у младшего Учихи оказались подходящие навыки и он сделал их своим преимуществом, чтобы связать брата.  
  
А ещё он знал, что Итачи мог сбежать, если бы действительно захотел. Просто он хотел происходящего настолько же сильно, как Саске, а иначе бы его здесь уже не было.  
  
Внезапно младший Учиха встал, облизывая припухшие губы и глядя на брата из-под ресниц.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, старший брат.  
  
Вспышку вожделения в глазах Итачи невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Саске устроил ему представление, развязывая и стягивая лиловый пояс, поддерживавший его одежду. Потом сбросил сандалии и дал чёрным хакама упасть на лесную подстилку, открывая вид на чёрные шёлковые боксёры. Итачи неотрывно пялился на выпуклость в передней их части.  
  
Член у Саске, насколько он мог судить, был такого же размера, что и у него самого. Стало быть поиздеваться было не над чем.  
  
Саске усмехнулся оттого, как брат пожирал глазами его эрекцию. О да, ему определённо всё это нравилось. Показался розовый язык, чтобы осушить губы, когда Саске вынул член из трусов, прежде чем снять их полностью.  
  
Младший Учиха предстал перед старшим братом нагишом без всякого стеснения. Это сводило Итачи с ума, ему хотелось погрузиться в этот тугой девственный жар тела своего брата.  
  
— Ммм, нравится мой член, аники? — соблазняюще проговорил Саске, наблюдая за братом из-под полуопущенных век. Затем младший Учиха оттянул свою эрекцию несколькими дразнящими поглаживаниями. С головки уже тёк преякулят, притягивая взгляд Итачи своей жемчужной белизной. — Хочешь его попробовать, онии-сан? — спросил Саске, дёргая тазом в ответ на фрикции своего кулака. Затем важно прошествовал к своему брату и размазал преякулят, на который Итачи глядел с такой жадностью, по его губам.  
  
Итачи не сдержался и слизнул эту субстанцию со своих губ, попутно задев головку чужого возбуждения. При этом Саске испустил задушенный стон. А потом ещё один, протяжный, когда Итачи взял головку в рот, нежно посасывая и облизывая самый кончик.  
  
Саске сгрёб в кулак полночно-чёрные волосы и слегка толкнулся членом глубже в глотку брата. Из горла Итачи раздалось рычание, и Саске чуть сдал назад из опасения за своё мужское достоинство. Он знал, что Итачи ничто не мешало просто-напросто откусить ему член, каким бы впечатляющим тот ни был.  
  
Саске потерялся в ощущениях его губ и языка на своём возбуждении, но вынужден был отстраниться. И вместо члена поместил в рот Итачи три пальца. У старшего Учихи возникло побуждение откусить их, зная, где они намерены оказаться потом, однако любопытство вновь подтолкнуло его к действию.  
  
Младшему брату будет сложно трахнуть его, пока Итачи сидит на земле. Нет, очевидно, у Саске были иные планы. Мысль о том, какие именно, пустила огонь прямо к и без того пульсирующему члену. Горячие, мягкие, как перо, губы Саске прошлись по его открытым соскам, отчего Итачи застонал прямо с пальцами брата у себя во рту.  
  
— Ты всегда слишком много думаешь, аники, расслабься, — после этих слов рот Саске приоткрылся, и оттуда показался розовый язык, чтобы помучать румяные соски Итачи. В этот момент Саске вынул пальцы изо рта брата и принялся напоказ играть ими со своей дырочкой.  
  
Итачи пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы не застонать от наслаждения при виде того, как один из этих стройных пальцев проскользнул в тугое мышечное кольцо задницы младшего брата. Саске уткнулся лбом ему в солнечное сплетение, и старший ощутил его жаркое дыхание на гибких мышцах своего живота.  
  
Грозовые синие глаза Саске взметнулись к теперь бездонным тёмно-изумрудным. В этот самый момент Саске чуть не растерял всю свою решимость. Им овладело мучительное искушение развязать старшего брата и посмотреть, как далеко зайдёт его нии-сан. Но также он знал, что брат мог его и перехитрить. Всё же он шиноби.  
  
— Блять, аники, — Саске вынул из себя пальцы и быстро расстегнул на Итачи штаны. Ему просто необходимо было почувствовать брата в себе прямо сейчас. Как только массивное достоинство оказалось на свободе, Саске мигом взобрался к старшему брату на колени и насадился на его подёргивающийся член.  
  
— О Господи, — младшего ворона заколотило от боли и запредельного удовольствия, когда он наконец-то почувствовал наполняющий его член аники. Облизнув истерзанные губы, он закрыл глаза.  
  
— Чертовски тугой, Саске.  
  
Саске усмехнулся, глядя на Итачи сверху вниз. Он его получил, и теперь аники никуда от него не денется, пока Саске сидит на нём и держит его член в своей заднице.  
  
— Ох, чёрт... — младший Учиха закусил губу, приподнимаясь и вновь опускаясь на пульсирующую плоть своего брата. Рот его приоткрылся в форме буквы "о", от ощущения, как член аники, трущийся о внутренние стеночки, посылал огонь по его позвоночнику.  
  
— Охуеть! — выкрикнул Саске, когда зрение застлал раскалённый добела огонь.  
  
Итачи смотрел, как его прекрасный младший братик поднимается и опускается на его члене, при этом его собственное возбуждение подпрыгивало при каждом толчке. Итачи был всецело зачарован своим братом.  
  
— Отото...  
  
— Ах-... аники... — Саске принял единственное его слово за приказ и обрушился губами на губы брата. Языки сражались и танцевали друг с другом, а Саске всё продолжал двигаться вверх и вниз.   
  
Оргазм подкрался к нему исподтишка, и он кончил, крича имя старшего брата, и зрение ему захлестнуло сначала белизной, потом чернотой. Саске впился в плечи брату, и в этот же миг его мышцы сократились вокруг члена Итачи, глухо зарычавшего от колоссального удовольствия.  
  
— Чёрт. Нет то, что я задумывал, но, чёрт... — сбивчиво проговорил Саске.  
  
Итачи хмыкнул. А потом разорвал верёвки и повалил его на землю.  
  
— Уж не думал ли ты, отото, что с тебя хватит? — усмехнулся Итачи и принялся вбиваться глубоко в тело брата, а Саске — кричать о большем.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
Стояла уже глубокая ночь, и в недрах пещеры горел костерок. Мужчина с синей кожей гадал, что же могло так задержать возвращение его напарника. Хруст ветки снаружи пещеры мгновенно привёл синекожего человека, известного под именем Кисаме Хошигаки, в состояние боевой готовности.  
  
Но синюшная рука остановилась на пути к кунаю, когда акулоподобный человек сообразил, кто к нему идёт. Плащ на Итачи был застёгнут на все пуговицы, рубашка — давным-давно выброшена.  
  
Лента для волос пропала, и теперь длинные эбеновые пряди были собраны лоскутом почившей рубашки. На губах Учихи играла лёгкая сытая улыбка, от которой весёлый оскал Кисаме стал ещё шире.  
  
— Поразвлеклись со своим младшеньким братцем? — полюбопытствовал Кисаме с поднятой бровью, ссылаясь на растрёпанный вид напарника.  
  
— Ни слова больше, Кисаме.  
  
Бывший ниндзя Тумана на это только хмыкнул.


End file.
